I promised You Forever
by An Irish Rose
Summary: What would have happened if Rose would have fallen into the Void in Doomsday. Au Story, Jack included in story! This is part one..It will feature the Ninth Doctor. Sequels will include the other Doctors at some point.
1. The Void

**Chapter 1: The Void **

* * *

Disclaimer I do not own Doctor Who. If I did? Well, there would be more 9th Doctor and 10th Doctor! And of course, I would still have the wonderful 11th doctor at some point.

Authors note- _This is my first fan fiction! I'm really excited to be doing this. Yes, the prologue is short, it is meant to be this way. I will say that at some point or another, each of the Doctor's will make an appearance from 9 on,however, this story in particular will focus on Nine_

_Extra Note- This chapter has been re-edited as of 2/22/2013 to make the flow of the story better._

She was falling, the lever hadn't been enough to hold on and she could hear the Doctor screaming her name as she flew through the void. Everything she'd ever wanted in life flashed before her eyes. She continued her falling, her name still leaving the Doctor's lips and she caught a look on his face, breaking her heart. He had a look on his face as if he himself wanted to fall into the void, as if the pain he was suffering was too great.

It was over then, no one to rescue her, no one to save the day, she'd falling into the void and there was nothing, nothing but black space and images of Cybermen and Dalek's floating around it. The words exterminate filled the air but then it all changed. A brilliant gold light flashed in front of her and everything paused.

Another flash of gold light appeared and in front of her, was a vision of herself. The figure was wearing the same outfit she'd worn so long ago on Satellite Five. "I am the Bad Wolf Rose. You know this. I create myself, I take the words and scatter them. I can see everything... all that is... all that was... all that ever could be."

With that, she paused for a moment as if considering her next set of words. "I saw this day coming and there was not much I could do to prepare you for this tragedy. The only thing that can be done at this point, is to send you back….Things will be different."

She stared at Bad Wolf, well, herself really trying to figure out what was happening. One moment she'd been flying through the air, unable to comprehend what was happening and now she was facing herself as the Bad Wolf.

"What do you mean different?" What else could she really try and say? She couldn't seem to wrap her head around the idea that she was talking to herself, well the Bad Wolf version of herself.

"Rose, we will be sent back to our timeline right before the Doctor told us that you need to let the power go. You'll have a chance to have your the leather version of the Doctor. He wont regenerate for awhile, but the one you have left today will reappear once more. Use what you know sparingly….with this chance, this moment should not happen again….see what gifts I have given you Rose and you can have your Doctor forever…just know we are changing history…more things are appearing then you can even know. Know that you cannot reveal this knowledge to the Doctor at any cost. It would damage the time lines irrevocably. Everything I have done for you would be lost. This moment comes with a price Rose. You will one day be separated from your doctor for a time, coming back even stronger then when you left. It makes no sense, but it will in time. Now Go Rose and save your Doctor the only way you know how…"

The Golden Flash appeared once more and when Rose opened her eyes, she was once again standing in front of the Doctor she had missed for so long. Her blue eyed, big eared Doctor, the one she'd not had a chance to say Goodbye too…

Authors Note- Barely edited but with a hint of change. Every chapter will be marked when it is edited.


	2. In the TARDIS

**Chapter 2: In the TARDIS**

* * *

_Disclaimer- Nope, No Doctor Who for me. If I owned it? I'd have Christopher Eccleston for longer! David Tennat too and of Course would cuddle the Very Awesome Matt Smith! Sadly? I do not!_

_Authors Note- This contains a lot from the Parting of the Ways for a bit, but then cuts off from that. Still there are a few changes to it! _

_Added A/N-Re-worked 2/22/2012_

Everything was the same as she recalled it, the fear , the hope, the pain that she would be too late to save her Doctor. And now she was here again. The Doctor in front of her, speaking the words he spoke before once more…

"Rose, what have you done…" She could see the fear and pain in his eyes as he spoke and she yearned to reach out and comfort him. Instead she continued on the path that the Bad Wolf was telling her to follow, the same words coming out of her mouth as before….

"I looked into the TARDIS and the TARDIS looked into me." She spoke, listening as he spoke about how no one was to look into the TARDIS. The Emperor Dalek spoke and she put her hand up, stopping the beam from hitting her. She spoke once more, other words being moved into this spot as well, giving a hint to the Doctor that things were changing…

"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words... " Her hands lifted showing the Bad Wolf sign changing in front of them, showing how she had made things change. ".I scatter them, in time and space. A message, to lead myself here….to you My Doctor, from the Void and Beyond…For all time and space. "

The Doctor spoke again and her eyes rested on him for a moment, pain and confusion clearly showing for a moment. "Rose, you've got to stop this, you've got to stop this now! You've the entire vortex running through you're head, you're gonna burn!"

She looked at him once more, speaking again, showing how she felt at the moment. "I want you safe, my Doctor. Protected from the false God. I will protect you no matter what…"

The Emperor Dalek spoke again, how he was immortal and she turned, speaking once more, the ethereal quality still in her voice. "You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space, every single atom of your existence, and I divide them. Everything must come to dust. All things, everything dies." Her eyes still glowed golden and she raised her hand as she ended the Time War finally… "The time war ends. I bring Life and I bring Death…" Her eyes started to lose the Golden Quality even as The Doctor stared at her in worry and confusion on the face she loved so much, had loved for a very long time…

"Rose, you've done it, now stop." As she heard those words from her Doctor, she felt the Bad Wolf let her have control finally and the power swirled up out of her in Golden form, going back to the TARDIS, as she tried to stay on her feet. She felt as if she was going to pass out at any moment, everything she'd gone through swirling around her mind, memories mixing, slight changes happening as she did so.

The Doctor rushed towards her, the confusion and worry written on his face as he grabbed her before she hit the ground. Gently he laid her on the ground, watching as a few more puffs of gold escaped Rose's lips. He gently stroked her cheek, looking at her with worry on his face.

He could hear Jack coming and honestly, that wasn't a worry. He could tell Jack was wrong, very wrong, a fixed point in time which was supposed to be impossible. Then again, Rose had just done more then the impossible and was alive it seemed.

Jack rounded the Corner, looking at Rose and The Doctor in shock and confusion as The Doctor picked Rose up. "Doctor, what happened? I was dead, and Rose was supposed to be gone."

"She looked into the heart of the TARDIS Jack, no one should be able to survive that, yet, she is alive…and she brought you back…"

Jack was asking more questions, but honestly, he couldn't answer them at the moment, more concerned with getting Rose into the TARDIS and figuring out what had happened as well as getting them off the Game station.

Once into the TARDIS, he quickly set the coordinates to get them into the Void and then turned, heading towards the Medical area, Rose still in his arms, making it difficult to do what he needed and instead he barked a few orders to Jack, who willingly listened, more worried about Rose being taken care of then being ordered about.

Once in the Medical area, Rose was laid on the cot in the room, his hand reaching out to lightly caress her face. "Oh Rose, what have you done you silly ape…" He couldn't help but say that, she'd risked everything to come back to him, giving her life for his, it almost came down to that, he didn't even know if it was still a possibility. She could have died for him. Why would she have done that. He wasnt worthy of devotion like that, of someone like his...

A shake of his head and he clenched his jaw, focusing on the task at hand, worried about Rose as she laid there silent and unmoving as he did medical scans. Nothing different was showing up at the moment, everything was showing she was in perfectly fine condition, if not healthier then before actually. She was starting to move on the cot then and he moved from his spot by her head to her side..

"What happened, there was a singing…bright light….a void? I…" She slowly sat up, running a hand over her face for a moment. She could have sworn that she'd been in a void, letting go of a lever and the Bad Wolf appeared, talking to her, but that didn't make any sense to her, none at all. She'd been on Earth, and worried about the Doctor. "I..don't know what happened….all I keep hearing are echos of Bad Wolf in my head…" Her brown eyes locked on the Doctor's blue ones, tears seeping out of her eyes… and suddenly she moved, wrapping her arms around him as if she hadn't seen him in years. "I thought I'd lost you….never see you again Doctor…"

He wrapped his arms around her then, cradling her to him as well, worried about her as well. He'd thought she was going to die when he'd seen the TARDIS doors open and her coming out surrounded by the Golden light of the Heart of The TARDIS.

She kept her arms wrapped around him, fighting tears back as glimpses of other battles, battles they hadn't had flashing through her head. None of it made sense, she kept hearing Bad Wolf and the Valiant Child would die in Battle, but she hadn't died, she was right here, pressed up against the Doctor's chest, hearing the steady thump of both his hearts as he held onto her.

"Rose, we won." He didn't answer the questions about everything yet, not understanding how she could have seen a void in the time she'd been gone, but more worried about the tears that had appeared in her eyes as she said she thought she'd lost him. "I'm right here Rose, I'm not going anywhere…"

She bit back more tears and shook her head. "But I see it, golden light…a different doctor…I don't understand what is going on…" She wrapped her arms around him tightly then, more images floating through her head of Dalek's and things called Cybermen and losing her face, none of it made sense, but before she could even say anything else, Jack came in.

"Rosie! You're alright…." He wrapped his arms around the other side of Rose then, uncaring that the Doctor had her wrapped up in his arms. A moment later and Rose was wrapping her arms around Jack, turning from the Doctor to hold onto Jack.

She bit back any tears she may have had, instead letting a smile slip out, tongue peeking out from her mouth. "Jack! I never thought I'd see you again!" One free hand moved from Jack, to grab the Doctor's hand so that he couldn't go far either.

Memories were still swirling about her head, but she could almost hear Bad Wolf telling her not to say anything, that the time wasn't right for it to be said, instead she should go home and worry about telling her Mother and Mickey that everything was alright. She needed time to process the memories, it'd take a bit of time, everything was different and she needed to readjust.

"Rose, I'm right here, I'm alive and better then ever." He pressed a kiss to her forehead then, trading concerned looks with the Doctor over Rose's behavior, but then she was letting them both go and standing up off the bed.

"I know…You are both alive. My boys!" She turned, hugging both of them again for a moment and then speaking again. "We should go back to London, my mother has to be worried sick…I just disappeared out of nowhere…"

**Next time- A reworked image of the Christmas Invasion! Things will end up differently this time and then after that is taken care of? Some original adventures!**


	3. Christmas Invasion

**Disclaimer- I do not own Doctor Who. If I did? Well, there would be more 9th Doctor and 10th Doctor! And of course, I would still have the wonderful 11th doctor at some point.**

_Authors note- Here is another Chapter. This time, The Christmas Invasion, and Bad Wolf makes an appearance for a few moments! My apologies for the word for word moments again, however, some of it was needed. I felt that they would have been on the way home and I'm sure some would wonder how 9 would handle this issue! I hope I did him justice! Also, any errors are my own. I have no Beta so I make all the mistakes! Thanks for all the reviews as well as follows everyone!_

* * *

The coordinates had been set to go back to Earth for Christmas, which She herself was excited about, for some reason she was having these ideas that she'd never see her mother again and she had no idea what that was for. She knew she needed to focus on something, something from her future? But the thoughts were slippery. In her head she kept hearing she would understand in time. The Doctor was standing on one side of her now, Jack on the other and those two were cracking jokes of some kind as she focused on the feelings she had that the TARDIS was trying to tell her something.

Any thoughts of what was going on were pushed away as suddenly the TARDIS Seemed to make its own path or was pulled somewhere it didn't need to be. The Doctor finally spoke then. "Something wrong is going out there." He sent Rose and Jack one of those smiles and looked at them. "Want to find out what it is?"

And of course Rose and Jack were just as eager to find out what was going on, so the doors of the TARDIS were opened and outside of it they stepped, the first thing that was noted was Harriet Jones, looking very happy to see him and Rose, Rose was quickly enveloped in a hug by Harriet and Rose was gladly hugging her back.

"Why Harriet Jones, Nice to see you. Didn't quite expect to see you here though, I have to admit."

She took a moment to look at him then as he spoke and then finally her mouth opened and she spoke. "Its amazing to see you too Doctor, we were hoping we'd see you today."

He grinned for a moment. "Well, its Earth, there's a threat, it could change all of humanity and history! It's time for me to be here."

And then the Sycorax leader spoke, snapping out so the Doctor would pay attention to him and him alone. Jack was standing in front of Harriet and Rose, protecting them, all of them quiet as the leader spoke. "If I may interrupt!"

"Well, sorry about that. I was a bit busy catching up you know. Lets see. You've invaded Earth, controlling people to walk to the edge of buildings and throw themselves off it. That correct?"

But then the button was noticed by the Doctor and he grinned. "This is an interesting button. It just screams to be left alone doesn't it…not that I do what I'm told.. Must be important.

He moved past the other Sycorax, heading towards the Button and looking it "Well let's take a look at this control matrix." It was opened and he sniffed at it for a moment, before finally speaking "Blood, human blood, A positive."

He paused, "Blood control, oh it's been years since I've seen anyone use this for hostages!" A manic grin escaped but then he spoke again. "Guess I'll have to push the button and see what happens."

The protests were ignored for now and when Harriet Jones' assistant cried out that he had killed them the Doctor looked at the leader. "Blood control doesn't allow them to have you kill yourself, you have too much will. You humans are positively fascinating creatures."

"Blood control was only one way of taking over the planet. I could summon the fleet and take this planet by force." The Sycorax spoke then.

"You could but why? These stupid apes are so young and don't have a clue but they have so much potential." He paused, sent Rose and Jack a glance and then spoke again. "Alright then! Well I challenge you by the ancient laws of combat for the planet." The Sycoraxs roared as a crowd and the Doctor took the offered sword..

"You stand as this world's champion." The Sycorax leader proclaimed,

"Fantastic!" Was the Doctor's only reply and then the battle commenced. It wasn't an easy battle and gasps and yells could be heard as they continued to fight, though Jack was keeping Rose back away from anything and neither interfered. The Battle was taken outside eventually as well.

Everyone followed and the Sycorax was getting the upper hand, ending with the Doctor on the ground, near where he should have lost his hand, when everything paused it seemed and a gold coloring hit the air. Even the Doctor wasn't moving, all seemed calm, except for Rose as she spoke, eyes meeting the Doctor's confused blue eyes.

The Gold was showing in her eyes again as she moved in between the Sycorax and The Doctor, without anyone was able to realize what was going on. She spoke again, her voice taking on that ethereal quality. "I am the Bad Wolf, I protect my Doctor, no one shall harm him." A wave of her hand and the Sycorax leader was pushed back a bit. "I stop time, I fix things before they hurt Time and Space, this is my gift…for I cannot intervene too much in this event. Doctor, you must not question this too much." Those golden eyes focused on the blue eyed doctor. "Rose is not ready for it. But I am here to help you and Rose." Another wave of her hand and time started again everyone in the correct spots, Rose herself looking completely unaware of what had happened.

Now, the Doctor was back on his feet and the battle turned in his favor as he overwhelmed the Sycorax leader and pinned him to the ground with his sword.

"I win." The Doctor stated, eyes firmly on the Sycorax in front of him.

"Then kill me"

"I'll spare your life if you take this Champions Command"

"Yes." The Sycorax choked out, fear on his face.

"Leave this planet and never return. Swear on the blood of your species"

"I swear." The Doctor nods and shoves the sword into the ground, turning around as Rose rushed forward and hugged him.

"Looks like you saved the world again!" She proclaimed.

"Fantastic isn't it?" He gave another of those bright grins and Rose grinned back, a happy smile on her face even as she felt like something was still wrong.

Jack was grinning and about to step forward from his position to go and talk to them. "Doctor look out." He turned, slamming his hand into the button and sending the Sycorax to plummet to the Earth.

They all made their way inside and The Doctor spoke again, this time addressing everyone inside the Spaceship.

"By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of it's riches, it's people, it's potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this. It is defended and it will always be defended. Do not touch it again!"

And moments later, Harriet, Rose, The Doctor, Jack and Alex the man with Harriet are teleported back to Earth. Jack and Rose hug and laugh as they win again, while Harriet and The Doctor are off having their own conversation while Alex answers a phone call. Just as everyone finishes up the Conversation, Alex turns to Harriet.

"It's a message from Torchwood. They say they're ready. "

Harriet frowned for a moment and shook her head. "No, no. We don't need them. Tell them to stand down, The Doctor handled it."

The Doctor, Harriet, Rose and Jack speak for a moment before finally they all split up, Rose turning to address both Jack and The Doctor.

"If you two are ready, I'd like to go see my mum…I left last time without much of a warning she's probably terrified.."

They nod and head off for Rose's where everyone is talked into dinner by Jackie, who managed to pull the Doctor aside and speak.

"Look, I still don't like you much mate, I always worry about my daughter and you cant promise she is safe, but thank you. Thank you, you sent her back to me safe and that's all I can ask for." Unexpectedly, Jackie pulls the Doctor into a hug and he actually manages to get a bit surprised from that.

"Jackie, I cant promise she will safe, but I can promise I will always try and keep her safe." The hug was returned and they let go, heading back into the living room.

Mickey and Rose were in Rose's bedroom speaking. It was an argument. "Rose, you cant go again! What if next time you die."

"Mickey, I have to. You don't understand how important this is. This is my life, my world. Earth has nothing for me anymore."

"Nothing? Nothing Rose? What about me…"

She bit her lip for a moment, uncomfortable looking before sighing lightly. "Mickey, you are my best friend…but…we? We cant work, not anymore. I need more then what I can get living here, working in a shop or working at a butchers…."

He made a face at her, the one that always showed up when she spoke too much of what she wanted. "And what Rose? What happens when you end up dead because you arent important enough for the Doctor huh?"

She bit her lips again before her face showed how angry she was. "Mickey! No more Mickey. It's not fair to continue this. Just go for now. We'll talk later." She couldn't continue to do this to Mickey, to let him think he had a chance. She moved the door and waited for him to leave.

She moved out of the bedroom then, holding the door opened for Mickey for him to leave and then shut in behind her, pausing for a moment before she begun to fill her bag again, throwing some clothes in it, things she'd need for her trip, grabbing an old pocket watch that hadn't been thought about in awhile, but something was saying grab it now. Finally once all that was packed into her bag, she moved back out to the living room, where the Doctor, Jack and her mother were, everyone staring at her for a moment.

No one spoke and finally she smiled. "Well, everything is packed up honestly. Mum, I love you, but I think it's time to go again."

Jackie's smile froze on her face and she shook her head. "You just came back Rose, are you sure you need to leave so soon."

Jack spoke up finally, one of those smiles on his face. "We could always stick around for a bit, what could it hurt? Besides, I could go out to a few bars, check out some 21st century women…"

That comment had everyone shaking there heads and Rose sent the Doctor a look, as if to say are you sure, he didn't do Domestics. A small nod was given back as if in answer. She just shrugged and sat her bag down.

"In that case? Why don't we all eat some cake then, after all it is Christmas…."

* * *

Authors Note-Not too much Jack yet.

Redone-2/22/2013

**Next time- We go back to the TARDIS, things are discussed, confessions made and more Jack!**


	4. Talking

**Chapter 4: Talking**

* * *

Disclaimer- Don't own it, not mine!

Authors note- Here is another Chapter! Thank you for the Reviews and Favorites everyone! Let me know your thoughts and feelings! Hope this one is good! This time is a more original chapter! And I'll tell you what, Doctor Who music really helped this chapter! Got to love when Friends suggest exactly what you need!

Special Thanks- TimeLordPrime helping me out while I struggled through this chapter! It was appreciated! Sorry for the longer wait guys, I wanted to update everyday but this one was fighting with me.

* * *

It was a few days after Christmas and now it was time to head back to the TARDIS and head back into space. Rose could really say she was excited if it wasn't for the niggling feeling of the odd dreams she'd been having. At one point, she'd dreamed of a different Doctor, of being stranded on a planet by a black hole and of being faceless at another point. None of it made sense at all and it was frankly terrifying. It'd been so hard to not run into the living room and check to make sure her Doctor was still there, eventually she'd walked out and peaked, only to find Jack and The Doctor speaking. She rubbed her face, headed back to bed and the next day it was time to head out.

She could feel something was going on, but her mind wasn't ready to handle whatever it was. It didn't help that she'd caught Jack and The Doctor speaking a lot and sending her odd glances, but she felt that perhaps they were still worried about the Game station, or that was what she was hoping.

She'd spoken to Mickey on the phone as well, an apology coming from both of them and realizations that they were not right for each other anymore, but they were most certainly always going to be friends.

After saying goodbye to her Mum and getting everything set up, She, Jack and The Doctor were all on the TARDIS and the first thing she did was come back to her room, unpack her bag and then head back out to the main area, where once more she could find the Doctor and Jack speaking in hushed tones, this time, she interrupted, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Something wrong, every time I turn around, you two are whispering to one another…Did I do something wrong?" She bit her lip for a moment as they both looked at her. The Doctor had a concerned look hiding behind those blue eyes of his and Jack was mirroring his look as well.

"Rosie, sit down for a minute will you? We should probably talk."

Rose took her seat as Jack spoke and The Doctor actually looked a bit nervous, Jack looked like he didn't want to start the conversation and eventually she bit her lip and spoke finally.

"What happened on the Gamestation? Last thing I remember is well it felt like a dream, but a version of me…and then gold light and then nothing until I woke up in the TARDIS. I don't know what happened, but I keep having flashes of two different versions of the event…" She trailed off at the concerned looks from both of them, a hand resting on her mouth as she remembered one involving the Doctor kissing her and regenerating into another man, many adventures flashing before her eyes and then finally…being sucked towards a void, any more thoughts on that were cut off when the Doctor spoke again, this time a bit gruffly.

"What do you mean two versions Rose? You should be fine." He trailed off for a moment and shook his head as she rubbed her face. She felt that some of it had to come out, enough to explain her odd reaction just now.

"I keep seeing me back on Earth, upset because you sent me back, trying to find a way to save you and Jack. One version is what we're living right now…Another version…you well…you died and there was another man and we left Jack behind and there were more fights, battles, Dalek's , something else and then A void. Its all confusing…none of it makes sense" She felt lightheaded as she felt more words and memories in her head. "You telling me to always wait five and a half hours.." She chuckled dryly and shook her head as she saw the two looking confused at her. An odd amount of pain hit at the five and a half hour comment but She rubbed her face again, unknowingly a flash of gold had shown in her eyes for a moment.

The Doctor stared at Rose for a moment, seeing the flash of gold and becoming worried over it. Jack sent him a glance as well and the men both trade concerned glances before The Doctor

"Rose, we need to take you to the medbay now. I want to run some scans." The Doctor spoke, a glint in those blue eyes of his signifying something was bothering him but that he wasn't ready to share.

All three of them ended up in the medical area and he was running scans over her, making a few noises here and there, Jack staring at her and she was just confused.

They sat there, well Jack and her, lowly talking as the Doctor continued his scans. It'd taken a bit but now it seemed he was very focused on her at the moment. Staring at Jack and then at her. She sent Jack a look and finally spoke up.

"Somethin' wrong Doctor. You look a bit upset." She struggled to get the words out, he looked more then upset. The look in his eyes reminded her of how upset he looked when he had held the gun on her and the Dalek all the way back in Utah. It frightened her, not of him, but of what must be going on.

He just moved from the room, and she and Jack followed, knowing that's what he wanted. They ended up in the kitchen, sitting down before The Doctor finally spoke.

"It's the Gamestation Rose. You, looked into the Heart of the TARDIS. Honestly, it should have killed you and yet you managed to let it go. It came with a few other consequences.." He trailed off for a moment, before Jack spoke.

"Rosie, what he's trying to say, is whatever you did? It brought me back to life, I was killed by the Daleks, left for dead by them and yet here I am, laughing, talking and just alive."

She looked between the two of them. "Wait, what? I brought you back to life Jack?" SHe struggled to find words, looking between them for a moment. "You are saying I somehow brought you back to life? How is that possible? I don't even understand what happened…." She trailed off, biting her lip once more.

Jack put an arm around her, pulling her closer to him and she leaned into him for the moment, sighing. She really didn't get what had happened to her or what she had done and it still wasn't making any sense. The Doctor stood up and he was pacing about the room.

"Rose, do you remember all the times you and I saw Bad Wolf as we traveled, even before we met Jack?" He waited for her to nod. She did of course and he continued. "When you reappeared with the TARDIS, you called yourself Bad Wolf and said you created yourself Rose. Meaning you left all those messages everywhere as a way…to guide yourself…"

She stared at him, brown eyes meeting those cool blue eyes of his and she shook her head. "A way to guide myself back to you? To save you two? I dont even know what I did on the Gamestation, how did I help anyone.."

The Doctor continued to speak then, sending Jack a look. "Rose, you managed to end the Time War, with a wave of your hands, all the Dalek's there were gone, with words and it was over. You ended the time war…you saved me…you saved Jack. You said you brought life, and you brought Jack back from the dead, he'd been killed by the Dalek's but you brought him back to life for good Rose, Jack cant die ever…"

She gasped, pushing herself up away from the table and staring at the Doctor and Jack. "I…killed all of the Daleks? All of them…and did what to Jack…I…" She stared at the two of the and headed towards the kitchen door. "I…just..you guys…give me a bit of time..I…"

She couldn't handle it, instead she rushed out of the kitchen, planning on spending a bit of time to herself, digest everything that had happened. Regardless if the Dalek's were hell bent on killing them all, or taking over the Earth, she'd commited genoicde right? Then what she'd done to Jack? She couldn't handle it.

She could feel the TARDIS humming as she moved down the hallways, trying to gently comfort her, pushing her towards a room, but she really wanted to just go lay down and digest the information, but the TARDIS was insistant that she go towards the garden and so, that's what she did. Finally, she pushed the doors open to the garden in the TARDIS breathing in the scent of all the flowers and closing her eyes as the artificial sunlight hit her. She'd found her favorite bench and sat down for the moment, trying to handle everything she'd heard.

Her head was in her hands for a moment as she realized what she'd sentenced Jack to, an eternity of never dying, of watching everyone else die. How could she have done that? How could she have been that cruel? And why didn't Jack seem angry at her? Why was he more concerned about her then himself? They both were and she'd killed all the Daleks in one moment, brought back Jack in another and what else had she done? Something was whispering almost in her mind that there was more, something else was going on. She felt the tears starting to fall and couldn't help but sit there and start to cry as she realized all that had happened, all she had done…

**Authors note- Edited-2/22/2013**


	5. Revelations

_Disclaimer- Don't own it, not mine!_

_Authors note- Here is another Chapter! Thank you for the Reviews and Favorites everyone! Let me know your thoughts and feelings! Hope this one is good! And! We finally have a bit of Romance going on here!_

_Music for this chapter-Rose's Theme, This is Gallifrey, I am the Doctor._

* * *

She was still sitting there, what on earth had she done to Jack. A life forever, never dying, always living. No way to change that? She could handle killing all the Dalek's that was something she could do. She saved the Doctor from death, she could feel that. But, to condemn Jack to a forever? What had she done. Her head was still cradled between her hands as she cried, never noticing that the Doctor had slipped into the Garden now and was approaching her. The TARDIS was still giving out that comforting feeling and a push for her to finally look up.

Tears were still falling, but she didn't say anything as he took a seat beside her, offering the quiet comfort he always did as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, leaving her to lay her head on his shoulder, glad that as always he had that leather jacket of his on. It smelled of him, of home, the fact that by his side, she felt safe. Truth be told? She'd felt safe with him since the moment they'd met, and she'd seen that manic grin of his and he'd said Run. She'd never felt more alive in her life then when she'd stepped foot into his life, the life they now shared together. It was true, it was better with two. She needed him more then she could even verbalize. It just was.

They were still quiet for the time being as she leaned against him, trying to gather her thoughts and feelings for the time before opening her mouth and saying something stupid. Finally, she spoke again, the tears dried up. Lord only knows how long they had sat there in the quiet, it could have been five minutes, it could have been five hours for all she knew. "Doctor…is Jack mad at me?"

Those cool blue eyes of his met hers and he shook his head, giving her a look. The look he was giving her, it broke her heart and made it sing at the same time. The look he had, it was one that had scared some, but for her, for her it filled her with a sense of love and warmth. It spoke of pain, loneliness, anger at the universe and underneath it all? Love, love for life, people, places, discovery and above all, love for her, in those icy blue eyes of his. . "Oh Rose, he could never be mad at you." He paused for a moment, still staring at her and she could just see, for the first time, just really see how much he cared for her, and lord knows she hoped she could show just how much she cared about him.

They stared at each other for a moment more, words going unspoken, as if they didn't truly need to communicate them at the moment, as if nothing mattered but the here and now, and a smile appeared for just a moment as a flash of the past hit her and she remembered those words said to her so very long ago it seemed. She almost wanted to lean up and kiss him, but instead he spoke again.

"Rose, what you did was brilliant, I could sit here and yell that looking at the Vortex was stupid, but it was fantastic and wonderful and you saved Jack and I both from death.." The moment was broken, but deep down it felt as if they both knew, that sooner or later they would face those feelings, the feelings they both had for one another.

Her brown eyes met his again and a brow arched lightly. "I don't know how I saved you Doctor, or how I saved him, but I cant be sorry about it…if I saved both of you, it was worth it, but I never met for Jack to pay such a heavy price for it."

He reached out, hugging her to him for a moment more and shook his head. "Rose, Jack has told me time and again that he isn't mad at you, he knows that what you did, it was done out of love, that you never meant to do something like that to him. He knows you care about him deeply enough to keep him safe." A hand reached out and rubbed her face for just a moment as she stayed where she was.

Finally she spoke again. "Did…did what I do do anything good…I mean I know I killed all the Dalek's and did that…to Jack, but I must have done more?" A deep shuddering breath, she was afraid she'd accidentally killed innocent humans or anyone really.

The Doctor pulled her closer then and she leaned on him again as he started to speak, that Northern accent of his comforting her once more. "Rose, you killed all the Dalek's, ended the Time War, managed to save the entire Earth, brought Jack back to life and saved mine. I would have never survived if you hadn't have come back. Having you come back saved many lives. You are fantastic."

And with that he pulled her back up from where she was sitting, taking her hand. "And if you don't want to listen to me, why don't we go find Jack so you can see for yourself that he isn't mad at you."

She wanted to say something before they left the room, so she tugged at his hand to stop him for a moment. "Doctor, I'm glad your alive, even if I don't remember everything I said or did. Some of it is clear, and parts of it are. I…" She sighed for a moment. "I still feel like I saw things…things that happened…" She struggled to verbalize those thoughts. "So many different things, like it was you in some of them….but not you? Different face, different…mannerisms, New New Doctor was quoted…I don't understand it…"

The Doctor stopped then as he looked at her, concern back in those blue eyes of his, the sounds of the TARDIS filling the air as Rose continued to explain. "And the Void, I don't even know what the void is, but I remember things I shouldn't…I don't get it and it…so many different things floating through my head. I remember, there is one memory that sticks. I was hanging onto something, and the void was there and I couldn't hold on…I was sucked in…I don't know where any of this is even coming from, its just…there"

"Rose….you told me when you called yourself Bad Wolf, that you could see all of time basically, perhaps you are having flashes of things that could have happened, but wont now, since things have changed.." That's what he was hoping, he would never in his life want to sentence Rose to the Void, that idea was impossible and it would kill him if she was sucked into something like that. He'd do anything to save her, he knew that already. He'd break down the walls between the worlds if need be. For his Rose? He would do it. "You'll be ok, I promise you that." He pulled her close already, deciding it was best not to mention that he'd seen her eyes flash gold a few times, he didn't want to scare her, but he had a feeling Bad Wolf wasn't quite done with them quite yet, still he needed to do some research and maybe more tests, but that would have to wait, he didn't want to frighten her yet, until he saw something more to push him into acting. It didn't mean he shouldn't at least explain regeneration to her, perhaps it was time for at least that.

"Lets sit back down Rose, I need to talk to you anyway. Since you…said about a new new face, maybe its time I explain regeneration to you…" He stopped them, thankfully they were still in the garden and took a seat on a stone bench, Rose still sitting quite close to him, all but leaning into him and he took another moment to debate on how to explain this. "If, I get injured, Time Lords have a trick. Its called regeneration, its our way of cheating death, so if I were to ever get deathly injured, that's what would happen. My face would change, my habits would change, everything that isn't a major part of me changes, but the big stuff stays the same, the way I feel about people for example…or bananas. Bananas are good, I'll always like bananas." He sent her another one of those maniac grins and she couldn't help but chuckle before she asked questions.

"So…even when you regenerate, its still you, same memories, same feelings for people, you…just new traits, new body…new pieces of you?" It blew her mind, but she didn't want to keep asking questions, she'd think of more later and ask them then. And then she laughed for a moment. " I'm Not surprised you would still like bananas no matter what. Not surprised at all." She bumped his shoulder and tangled her hand into his. "Now, lets go see Jack. I'll be ready for a new adventure once we talk to him. You know you want to run." She grinned at him with that word, tongue poking out between her lips at that and shook her head as they stood.

Soon enough, they found Jack in the kitchen, where Rose just ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him and hugged him tightly. It took Jack a moment to speak, sending the Doctor a look, before running his hands down her hair and hugging her more. "Oh Rosie, its not your fault. I told you, you are worth dying for, and for living forever for. I know that you did this because you love me, and I promise I'm not mad at you." He ran a hand down her back as she hugged him, just trying to send her a message that he really wasn't upset with her at all.

She pulled back then, sending him a watery smile and shaking her head. "Alright. So you promise your not mad at me?" She poked that tongue out once more and grinned at both of them for a moment. "In that case…why don't we go have an adventure. I'm dying for one of those." She moved to stand between them, grabbing both their arms "We need to have some fun around here, its about time for that."

Jack and the Doctor both smiled at her exuberant attitude, though underneath it all, she honestly still was worried about what she had done to Jack, she was going to try and do her best to handle it. The Doctor said something about setting coordinates and Jack mentioned getting a shower before they got somewhere, leaving her alone for a moment in the kitchen.

She took in a deep breathe, thinking about what she learned and hearing a voice echoing in the background.

_"Just remember little one, the events will come back as before, do not interfere too much and things will change for the better, use your knowledge wisely…"_

She shook her head for a moment, trying to figure out exactly what she knew and deciding once again to keep some of this to herself. She shrugged, going off to change, smiling as she felt the TARDIS in her mind, giving her silent encouragement as always as she changed into a new outfit and then went to meet the Doctor, while Jack was still getting ready it seemed.

"So where are we going Doctor?" She asked happily, taking a seat for the time being.

He grinned at her, blue eyes twinkling happily. "Further then we've ever gone before Rose!"

She let out a laugh hearing that, and sat back and awaited the arrival to wherever they were going next, just content in knowing everything felt like it should at the moment. She had the Doctor, and she had Jack! What could go wrong, really!

* * *

Next time- New Earth! Jack will be there of course and I believe that is when Chapters will start to pick up! See you next time and hope you loved the story!

Edited-2/22/2013


	6. New Earth

**Authors note- Here is another Chapter! Thank you for the Reviews and Favorites everyone! Hope this one is good! Sorry it took so long! I had gotten really sick! Here's the deal for this chapter. Its based off New Earth. I found its kind of not as fun to do the whole episode, so for this one? Its all mostly Rose moments when she is away. To make it up to you, I made it longer and it does eventually get away from Cannon for the most part wording wise.**

* * *

The three of them stepped out of the TARDIS then, watching as flying cars flew over them, the breeze blowing gently about as Rose stood between her two favorite men in the world. It really was the best spot to be. How on earth was she this lucky? Two people she adored more then anything with her…but that train of thought was being ignored for the moment... The Doctor gave that manic grin as he looked at her and spoke.

"It's the year five billion and twenty three. We're in the galaxy M87, and we're here on New Earth."

Rose grinned and spoke, That's amazing. I'll never get used to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet, different sky." She said that jumping up and down on the ground, just grinning away as if it was the most important thing in the world. "What's that smell?"

"That Rose is apple grass. It is its own distinctive type, its only on certain planets actually." He was about to launch into an explanation, but she moved to grab both their arms.

"Can I just say, traveling with you two? I love it and I wouldn't trade it for the world." She grinned at them both and then gestured towards the ground. "Well c'mon then, lets sit down and relax in the smell of this place before we go farther, its just so beautiful."

The guys chuckled at her, but Jack took his signature jacket off, spreading it out for the moment and they all sat down to relax for the time being. The Doctor started to speak then, explaining things.

"So, Rose as you know , the year five billion, the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted."

She grinned, tongue poking out and smiling almost at the memory. "That was our first date."

Jack bit back a laugh as the Doctor started to speak, waiting to see what he would say. "We had chips. So with your planet gone, its all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up, you apes, get all nostalgic, big revival movement, but then find this place. Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit. Call goes out, the humans move in."

Jack finally spoke then, biting back that laugh first. "So, wait? The first time you take Rosie out here, you take her to watch her planet burn? Real nice of you Doc. Guess that's very you though." But he was laughing anyway.

Before the Doctor could respond, Rose was laying a hand his leather jacket and she was speaking. "So, what's this city called anyway?"

The Doctor sent a look at Jack, those cool blue eyes of his watching him for a moment, before responding. "New New York."

Rose bit back a laugh then, shaking her head. "Oh really? They renamed it New New York." She giggled for a minute and then the Doctor spoke again.

"It is. It's the city of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original." He was about to continue, but then Jack popped up into the conversation.

"Well then, lets go see New New York, besides there is all sorts of trouble to get into out there, just waiting for me."

Rose let out a laugh. "Don't get arrested again Jack, breaking out of prison is not at the top of my to do list this visit!'' Referring of course to a previous adventure she just laughed again.

"Actually, you two, I was thinking we need to go there first." The Doctor spoke, pointing at a different building. "Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side. That's the universal symbol for hospitals. I got this. A message on the psychic paper. " He showed them the message and off they went towards the hospital.

"Jack, you don't have to come, you can go off to the city if you want." The doctor added in but Jack just let out a laugh.

"No, I have a feeling you need me, Rose is a trouble maker, we all know that."

"Hey! Its not my fault that you know…people occasionally try and marry me or I get kidnapped by bizarre aliens who think I am perfect to be their goddess. What can I say?" She just let out a laugh as they continued the walk, moving into the hospital, hearing the Doctor saying that he hated hospitals.

"I'm sorry but that just. it's a bit rich coming from you Doctor is all.." Rose supplied, since Jack was laughing at him.

The Doctor gave them both a look but was heading towards the elevator anyway. Rose spoke again. "I thought this far into the future….everything would be cured."  
The Doctor spoke again then, smiling a bit at Rose. "The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war."

Rose had paused to stare at the Cat nuns and both the Doctor and Jack had to bite back a grin at that one. "Now, don't stare. Think what you look like to them, all pink and yellow human."

Rose and Jack had chuckled and The Doctor and Jack had ended up in the elevator before Rose could get in, the doors closing.

"Hey! Hold on, hold on! I'm coming."

Jack yelled back. "Its too late, we're going up! Ward 26 Rose!"

"And watch out for the disinfectant Rose!"

"The what?" She yelled back, hardly able to hear.

"Disinfectant Rose, the disinfectant." Both the men shared a look and the disinfectant started for them as Rose entered the lift.

"Ward 26 please." The elevator then spoke about disinfectant and she let out a shriek as hers started. She wished she'd heard exactly what they had been saying to her. But it was too late. Soon enough her lift had her arriving at her supposedly desired floor and she stepped out.

She saw an odd man standing there with markings all over her body. A brow rose for a moment as she heard him speak. "The Human child is clean…"

"Excuse me? I'm looking for Ward 26."

The man just started to walk away, and looked back her. "This way Rose Tyler."

She followed along, a brow raising as she did so. How on earth did he know her name. She leaned down, picking up a metal bar and followed along. She found a reel to reel projector and images showing on screen and heard the voice.

"Wait a minute…" And then she heard the words peek-a-boo. "Don't you come anywhere near me Cassandra. What do you think you are doing."

Cassandra looked the same as ever, still basically a skin flap, and to her disgusting .

"What do you think I'm going to do? Flap you to death?" Was her response.

She rose a brow and stared at her once more. "Yeah, well, what about Gollum."

"Oh that's just Chip. He's my pet."

Chip spoke then. "I worship the mistress…"

"moisturize me, moisturize me."

Rose watched all this wide eyed, still disgusted of course by Cassandra. "He's not even a proper life form. He's a force grown clone. I modeled him on my favorite pattern. But he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs. "

She rolled her eyes at Cassandra then and spoke. "I hope that means food, How come your still alive then?"

"After you murdered me then you mean?"

"That's your own fault Cassandra!"

"The brain of my mistress survived. And her pretty blue eyes were salvaged from the bin."

And the conversation kept going on until Rose backed into the psychograft and the energy beams held her still. Light streamed down, over taking her. Cassandra spoke from Rose's body then.

"Moisturize me. How bizarre. Arms, fingers, hair! Let me see! Let me see! Oh my God. I'm a chav!" She said as she moved towards a mirror.

"Look at me! From class to brass. Although…curves…Oh baby, Its like living in a bouncy castle." She remarked, jumping up and down.

"The mistress is beautiful!"

"Absolutement…but oh look!" she pointed towards where her skin had been.

"Oh the brain lead expired, my old mistress is gone.."

"Safe and sound in here!"

"What of the Rose child's mind?"

"Oh, tucked away. I can just about access the surface memory. She's. Gosh, she's with the Doctor. And another man. Hmm…a very sexy man at that. He's very foxy. She's got two men with her the little minx."

Her phone rang and she turned towards Chip then. "Oh, it seems to be ringing. Is it meant to ring?"

"it's a primitive communications device Mistress."

She answered it, hearing the Doctor's voice on the other line. She looked at Chip and whispered. "How do I speak."

"Old Earth Cockney mistress."

"Err wotcha."

"Rose where are you? How long does it take to get to Ward 26. "

"I'm on my way, governor now. I shall proceed up the.."

"Jacks on his way to find you…we're with the Face of Boe."

"I'm on my way."

"Good, just find Jack and he'll lead you up here. Oi, Jeopardy friendly you are."

The phone was hung up and she moved towards the lift, a sly smirk on her face as she looked at Chip as he spoke.

"This Doctor man is dangerous."

"Dangerous and clever. I might need a mind like his. The Sisterhood is up to something. Remember that Old Earth saying, never trust a Nun? Never trust a Nurse. And never trust a cat. Perfume?" She stuck some perfume in her cleavage then and headed to the lift, going to Ward 26 this time.

Rose appeared on Ward 26, just as Jack rounded a corner. "Rosie, where have you been. The Doc and I have been worried about you you know."

"I cant Adam and Eve it…."

"Rose, what's with the voice? That's just odd."

"Oh you know, just larking about a bit. New Earth and all…"

He smirked for a moment. "What can I say to that, I've done that a time or two.."

Rose moved closer to Jack then, a grin on her face and she pulled him close, passionately kissing him before walking off towards the Doctor.

Jack stood there for a moment, a smirk appearing for a moment and then shaking his head. "Something is not right…"

He moved towards Rose and the Doctor then as they stood at the Computer terminal. Jack pulling the Doctor aside and speaking lowly to him.

"Doc, something's not right with Rose…"

The Doctor looked back at him, giving one of his normal looks, leather clad arms crossing. "What do you mean Jack, not right? Gold eyes again or something else?"

"Something else." He turned to watch Rose at the Computer terminal still and spoke lowly. "One, look at her shirt. She's baring her chest for all to see. That's not Rose. Two, listen to how she is speaking' Doc. Third, She kissed me and you know she wouldn't kiss me. " He stared back at The Doctor who seemed to get an odd look in his eye, almost as if he wanted to punch Jack, before he spoke.

"Right then, lets test this theory." He sent Jack another look as he moved over to the terminal and spoke himself. Jack was hanging in the background, warily watching Rose, still thoroughly convinced something was very wrong.

"Nope, nothing odd. Surgery, post-op, nano-dentistry."

"No, No, it's missing something else. When I was downstairs, those Nurse Cat Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it?"

"Well done."

"Why would they hide a whole department? It's got to be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame."

He sent Jack a look and Jack spoke up at that point. "What if the sub frame's locked then?"

"Installation program, we should check that."

"Yes, of course. Here." He took the sonic screwdriver out and the n used it on the interface, allowing the whole wall to slide down.

"Certainly looks intensive to me." Was all the Doctor said, still trading looks with Jack.

They made their way into the intensive care, the Doctor opening up one of the cells. "That is disgusting, so very disgusting."

Jack and The Doctor looked at the man again, shaking their heads before the Doctor spoke once more. "I'm so sorry." He shut the door then, moving on to the next one, looking in at a young women. Jack was walking behind them, keeping a close eye on Rose.

"And what disease is that?"

"All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything."

"What about us? We are safe right?" Rose asked allowed, causing Jack to send her another look. Now, Jack and The Doctor both could tell something was certainly off, but were waiting for the moment to see what was going on.

"Air's sterile. Don't touch." Was The Doctors clipped reply as Rose, or the supposed Rose in his eyes looked around.

"How many patients are there then?"

"They aren't patients Rosie."

"But they are sick?"

"No, they were born sick, are meant to be sick, only exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm."

"Why don't they just die then?"

"They are plague carriers, the last to go." The Doctor responded, just as Novice Hame appeared. "it's for the greater cause."

"No, Novice Hame. When you took your vows, did you agree to this?"

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help."  
"What do you mean help? By killing them?" Jack interrupted then, as Rose continued to watch them for the time being.

"They aren't real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence."

"And what's the turnover right? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years? How many! "

"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle, but the results were too slow, so the Sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh."

It continued on for a bit until Rose herself spoke up.

"Just to confirm? None of the humans of the city know about this?"

"We thought it best not."

The Doctor watched Rose and Novice Hame for a moment. "Hold on. I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. One thing I can't understand. What have you done to Rose? Fix her."

Novice Hame shook for a moment, shaking her had. "We haven't done anything to her."

Rose spoke this time. "I'm perfectly fine."

Finally, Jack couldn't keep his mouth shut. He knew this wasn't the women who he considered a sister, the women he felt was worth dying for, this was not Rose, something was going on with her.

"These people are dying. Rose would care. She always cares about everyone."

Rose let out a sigh of her own this time and spoke, moving closer and closer to the Doctor. "Oh, fine, clever clogs. Smarty pants…and you there Lady killer." The last was directed to Jack with a bit of a grin.

"Rose what happened to you!" The Doctor had a look on his face as if he just knew something huge was going on with her and couldn't figure out exactly what it was. She steppe closer to the Doctor, all but in his face.

"I knew something was going on in this hospital, I needed this body and your mind…and a bit of someone to look at to figure it out."

The Doctor bit back his glare, all sense of humor off his face at the moment. "Who are you." Se stepped even closer, grabbing the lapels of the Doctor's Jacket and whispering into his ear.

"Just the last human."

"Cassandra?" She smirked then and pulled out the vial from her shirt. "Wake up and smell the perfume doctor." With that, she turned towards Jack. "You too fly boy…smell the perfume." Jack was sprayed as well and both of them ended up on the ground passed out as Novice Hame spoke.

"You've hurt him. I don't understand. I'll have to fetch Matron." She said and ran off.

"You do that, because I want to see her. Now, run along. Sound the alarm!" With that she grabbed the power cable and set off the alarms as Chip finally appeared.

"About time, I was beginning to think I lost you. Now! Help me get this two into the cell. You get big ears there." Cassandra, Rose, said, poking the Doctor with her foot. "Ill get the other one."

That said, they both worked on shoving the men into cells. It wasn't much later before Jack could be heard yelling.

"Let me out! Let me out."

And then the Doctor was heard. "Oi, you stupid Ape, let me out of here."

"Aren't you two luck that there were a few spares around here huh? Standing room only after all."

The Doctor spoke again. "Let Rose go Cassandra. You stole Rose's body. If you have something against me? Fine. But let Rose and Jack alone."

"You know, Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor. And now, that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You've got about three minutes left. Enjoy."

Jack yelled out then. "Let Rose go. Just let her go!"

"I will. As soon as I've found someone younger, and less common, then I'll junk her with the waste. Now hushaby. It's Showtime.."

Just as she said that, two more nurses appeared and Cassandra turned as one said about helping. "Straight to the point, Whiskers. I want money."

The Matron shook her head. "The Sisterhood is a charity. We don't give money. We only accept."

Cassandra scoffed at that one. "The humans across the water pay you a fortune, and that's exactly what I need. A one-off payment, that's all I want. Oh, and perhaps a yacht. In return for which, I shall tell the city nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?"

The other Cat-Nun shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

Cassandra smirked this time and shook her head. "Id really advise you to think about this."

The Cat-nun named Casp spoke. "Oh, there's no need. I have to decline."

"I'll tell them, and you've no way of stopping me. You're not exactly Nuns with Guns. You're not even armed."

"Who needs arms when we have claws child." The matron said, unsheathing her claws.

"Chip! Plan B"

Chip pulled the lever and all the doors in the area opened, leaving The Doctor and Jack to come out.

"What have you done! Cassandra! What have you done?" Both the Doctor and Jack were yelling of course.

"Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake them up. See you boys later!"

She and Chip ran off then, running away from The Doctor and the patients, leaving the Cat-Nuns to deal with the infected and the Doctor and Jack running after Rose and Chip.

"Whatever you do! Don't touch them! Just don't touch them!" The Doctor yelled.

She paused then looking over at all the Patients that had gotten free as they ran. "Oh my god…"

The Doctor growled then, actually growled, irritation showing plainly on his face. "What the hell have you done Cassandra!"

"It wasn't me…I swear it."

"One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want that body safe, Cassandra. We've got to go down."

She grumbled then. "But! There is thousands of them!"

"Down the stairs! Run Now!"

"Cassandra, Rose, whatever, get down those steps right now! We want that body back perfect." Jack yelled out as they continued to run down the steps towards the basement, Chip still around as well. They finally make it down to the basement and Rose/Cassandra runs towards the lift to call one.

"No, the lifts have closed down. That's the quarantine. Nothing's moving."

"This way then you three." She yelled at The Doctor, Jack and Chip. As they ran, Chip and Jack both got cut off from them.

"Doc! Just go! Worry about Rose, I'll worry about this guy here, you just worry about Rose!"  
Cassandra/Rose kept up her running, The Doctor on her heels as Jack and Chip ended up jumping down a chute labeled waste and actually being separated from the Doctor and Rose.

Cassandra/Rose ran for the backdoor, trying to open it and fighting to get free. "We're trapped? What are we going to do!"

"For starters Cassandra, you are going to leave Rose's body and do it now. That psychograft is banned on every civilized planet. You're compressing Rose to death. And I want you out of her body this very second." He was growling the words out, those blue eyes of his focused on Cassandra and getting more annoyed by the second.

She huffed a bit, whining, as if it would make a difference to the Doctor at the moment. "That is not my problem Cassandra. I want Rose back and I want Rose back now. You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out. Give Rose back to me and give her back to me now." The anger was clearly written on his face and he clearly wasn't having it.

So it went that they switched back and forth for awhile, between the two of them. The Doctor not happy when she would go back into Rose and Rose very unhappy when Cassandra went into the Doctor. Eventually though they ended up back in Ward 26, being asked to show they were clean and then of course the Doctor having a brilliant idea. He took ahold of the lift cable and eventually Cassandra jumped onto the Doctor's back, grumbling.

"You are completely mad! I see why she likes you!"

The Doctor responded and next thing you know they had arrived. " There's still a quarrantine down there! We cant!"

The Doctor responded in his gruff tone. "That lever is going to resit. Keep it in position, hold t down and do what I say Cassandra. I want Rose back in one piece when this is all over."

He dropped down into the lift, hearing Cassandra grumble and moan as he yelled. She watched as the disinfectant poured into the lift. The humans came in, got sprayed and then turned around. Cassandra was making faces as she watched, grumbling still. Finally the Doctor helped her down.

"What did they pass on? Did you kill them? All of them?"

"No Cassandra, that is your way of doing things. This time they live. I'm the Doctor, I cured them." He was hugged by one of the people and spoke. "That's right. Go continue to touch. It's a new sub-species, Cassandra. A brand new form of life. New humans! Look at them. Look! Grown by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely, completely alive. You can't deny them, because you helped create them. The human race just keeps on going, keeps on changing. You silly apes always find a way to survive!"

As the NNYPD made an annoucment, the Doctor and Cassandra went up to the Face of Boe finally.

She watched as the spoke for a moment, grumbling again when she heard the telepathy. Making a few comments here and there, but smirking as the Doctor said about there being something enignimatic about the Face of Boe. The Face of Boe disspared, Cassandra arguing about wanting to keep the body and then Jack and Chip appeared.

"Mistress!"

"Oh your alive Chip!"

"I kept myself safe for you, mistress."

"Lok at that. A body and not just that. He is a volunteer!"

"Cassandra. You cant. Don't you dare. He has a body of his own."

"I worhisp the mistress, I welcome here."

"Cassandra, you cant!" Jack yelled as well.

The energy transferred again, going from Rose into Chip, leaving Rose a bit breathless and falling back into the Doctor's arms.

"You alright then?"

"Yeah…Hello…" She smiled a bit as Jack and The Doctor peered at her for the moment.

"Welcome back. You are by far the most jeopardy friendly person I know Rose." The Doctor replied as he held onto her, holding her up.

"Sweet lord, I am a walking doodle."

"Cassandra you cannot stay in there. I can take you to the city. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done."

"It would be rather dramatic. MY finest hour even. But I'm afraid, that's just not possible. Poor little Chip is only a half-life, and he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last."

Even as she said that, she fell to the ground.

Jack spoke then, helping Chip back up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm dying, but its fine."

"We can take you to the city." The Doctor responded before Cassandra spoke again.

"No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me any more. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die, and that's good."

"There is one last thing we can do for you Cassandra. Jack. You stay here with her. Rose and I will go back and get the TARIDS and we'll come back for you two."

Jack saluted him. "You got it boss."

The Doctor supported Rose out of the Hospital, though she was very quiet at the moment as she rubbed her head. Once they got back outside and made there way to the TARDIS she finally spoke again.

"I have no idea what I did or how I did anything as Cassandra. It's all a blank really. Doctor, what exactly happened. I know she was controlling me, that her mind was in my head but I don't understand what it was."

He was still supporting her as they walked and it'd still take a few minutes to get back to the TARDIS as well. He took his time explaining the Pyschograft and everything he'd seen Cassandra do while she was in Rose's body as well as the apparent kiss with Jack.

"Oh great. You know he is never going to let that go. I'll never hear the end of that Doctor." She groaned as they entered the TARDIS and he set the coordinates to go get Jack and Cassandra.

"I think you may be surprised Rose. He may let this one go for a day or two. Oh who am I kidding It is Jack."

She laughed as they appeared in the arranged meeting spot and Jack got Cassandra/Chip into the TARDIS. Soon enough they were at a party and watching Cassandra comfort Chip/Cassandra as she lay dying. As the Tardis dematerialized, the Three left in the TARDIS watched the last of what happened from inside.

"I think on that note? I'm going to shower and take something for my head…That was not an experience I want to repeat. Jack? I don't want to hear a word about that kiss for at least three days you hear me!" Rose yelled as she headed towards her room.

Jack and The Doctor started to laugh then. "You got it Rosie! But! It was such a good kiss for it not being you! Want to repeat it some time?"

And all those two could hear then? Was the sound of Rose yelling Jack's name as she disappeared.

* * *

_Extra Authors note- Again, Sorry. My ankle was broken a bit ago, I was sick and I was kind of out of it. I had no energy to write, not to mention a broken laptop. So sorry for the delay and hope this was worth it. This is by far not my favorite chapter. Not to mention this was clearly a learning experience. Rewriting an episode where I plan on changing a few words here and there? No fun. However, I plan on redoing a few more but many words from the episode will be changed. Are there any episodes you guys want to see from Season 2? And! Its up to you guys. Season Episode again. Tooth and Claw...working on another few originals. In fact next chapter may be a mini interlude. _


	7. Nightmares

_Authors Note_

_I reedited the chapters of this story. You may want to reread, as a few minor changes were added in._

_Now sorry for the delay. I wanted an original chapter. It didn't want to be written yet. So instead? We're going to do a mini interlude and then we're skipping some episodes. We're off to do the Impossible Planet and Satans Pit (and Get Mr. Jack back after that!). There are reasons for that. Perhaps you will guess why! Oddly enough the talking about Emergency program one, twisted it a bit to fit for me and tada! And? On that Note? The Emergency program one idea will be delved into in a one shot I'm writing!_

Chapter 7-Nightmares

* * *

After the events with Cassandra, they had ended up on a planet where she got to shopping. That was a wonderful and fantastic experience, right now she was putting away bag fulls of items. Jack had of course decided to flirt with a few people and had asked to stay behind for two days his time. He'd cited that Rose and The Doctor needed to have a few adventures on their own. She'd miss him, because lord knew how long they would be off without him, but really she had a feeling he'd needed a bit of time to process what had happened to him on the game station as well. Now, she was going to grab a shower and then catch a bit of a kip before they ended up on well...god only knew where they would end up.

Forty minutes later, she was fresh from the shower and getting ready for bed. She'd settled in, got comfortable and smiled as she heard the sounds of the TARDIS filling her ears and at one point the Doctor's footsteps as he moved by. Sighing, she rolled over, trying to get comfortable in her bed.

Time passed, she fell asleep. And then she found herself lost in a dreamworld, images filling her eyes of things that hadn't happened, could happen, will happen? She wasn't even sure what it was honestly.

_Golden fog filled the area, but she could hear words echoing in the air. The Valiant child will die in battle so very soon.. She kept hearing those words as a vision filled her mind. She was falling, the lever hadn't been enough to hold on and she could hear the Doctor, a different doctor, but his face, his appearance changing into her familiar well known doctor, screaming out her name as she flew through the void. Everything she'd ever wanted in life flashed before her eyes. She continued her falling, her name still leaving the Doctor's lips and she caught a look on his face, breaking her heart. He let go of the clamps, falling towards her, reckless of the danger he was in, and now she was screaming his name, yelling that the Universe needed him more then it needed her. He couldn't be sucked into the Void, the galaxy, the universe, everyone in all of it, in all of time needed the Doctor. She was not important, not like he was. He needed to survive, but just as she flew into the void, she could hear him still yelling for her even as he was sucked into it with her.._

She shot up in bed, hair sticking to her face as her eyes blindly searched her room, a scream still leaving her mouth as she did so. Her door crashed open and there was the Doctor, sans leather jacket. He stared at her for a moment as she ran her hands over her face. "You alright?" He stepped in closer then and she nodded slowly.

She couldn't get the image of him falling into the void with her out of her mind and she nodded slowly. "Yeah...yeah...just a nightmare. I'm sorry." She crawled out of her bed, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt and rubbed her face. "Not sleeping again anytime soon...may go make myself a cuppa.."

She didn't know what to say, the nightmare was so intense. Those bright blue eyes of his had looked so defeated in her dream, as if he couldn't survive, couldn't bear to have to deal with anymore guilt. She wasnt so fanciful as to image that dream him loved her, it was just too much to bear. Suddenly, tears fell from her eyes and she shook her head as the Doctor moved closer, pinning her with that intense stare of his.

"Rose, what was the nightmare about. You can tell me."

She sighed for a moment. "I...its a jumble in my head, but the void again. I keep dreaming I was sucked into it and tonight.." Another sigh and she was picking up the water by her bed and taking a sip. "I heard a voice saying that The Valiant child, so far from home, would die in battle so very soon and then? I was in this...white room and these Cybermen and Dalek's were flying by and I had to let go of this...thing..." She rubbed her neck for a moment. Her voice wobbled then and she didn't really want to say what happened next,but he was giving her this look, like he wanted to hear, cared to hear it all. She sighed and continued. "And at first it was a different you, a regenerated you I guess..but then it wasn't and you were yelling and I was yelling and then...I fell and then you let go? I don't know...but then it was the void and it was...so .." She stopped and bit back the shiver that wanted to appear as she thought of the dream. The Doctor moved closer then, arm going about her shoulders and he guided her from the room.

"It didn't happen Rose, you'll be alright. It was just a dream. We'll get you settled down, then you can rest and tomorrow? We'll have some sort of adventure."

She nodded as they moved into the kitchen and he actually fixed the tea. It didn't happen often, but he'd done twice for her. Once when Adam was asleep before they went to Satellite Five and once right after her fathers death. Things had been hectic then, but why did this time feel so different to her.

She was settled in and the Doctor handed her tea, and noticed her eyes starting to glow golden again before she spoke, in that ethereal voice one more.

"The time has come my Doctor, for me to speak to you. When, and it will be when, Rose has dreams like this, you must pay attention to what she speaks for it is possible for it to come true. She knows many more things then she can realize at the moment. My gift to you my Doctor is this, know that the Storm does approach but there will be ways around it, ways to deal with it. You may be separated but all hope will not be lost." A slow smile appeared on her lips as she spoke. "And I ask one thing in return. Speak the truth to Rose about emergency program one. It bothers her more then she knows yet."

The Doctor spoke quickly, before Bad Wolf could disappear this time. "She is speaking of future events? What are you trying to warn us about?" His blue eyes narrowed for a moment then when she spoke about the Storm approaching and all hope not being lost. He didn't like the sound of it at all. "And what do you mean tell her the truth. It was just a projection.."

Bad Wolf let out an ethereal chuckle and spoke again. "I cannot tell you all of it, for there are things you would both want to change. Things that cannot be for all of our sakes. When the time is right, she will be able to explain things to you, the memories will be unlocked completely. Until then, few pieces of it will be revealed as needed. As for the projection, speak the truth to her, all the truth. One day, she will need that knowledge to continue on her path. Understand that Doctor." And with that, the golden glow left Rose's eyes again and she moved her tea to her lips, sending the Doctor a concerned look when he seemed a bit out of it.

"You alright Doctor?"

"I'm always alright Rose, I was just thinking..."

She sipped her tea once more and then spoke up. "Well, you sure your alright? You can talk to me ya know." She took his hand then, squeezing gently before smiling at him. " 'S better with two isnt it?"

He grinned at her when she mentioned that and nodded. "Alright Rose, there's something I have been meaning to talk to you about, just things have been busy. You remember when I sent you home and the Emergancy program one came on?"

Her eyes lowered for a moment as she thought about that moment, it'd been horrible. She really thought she'd never see him again and she couldn't imagine a world without her Doctor in it. A slow nod was given for a second and then she spoke. "Yeah, when exactly did you get to recording that anyway...It really felt like you knew everything I was saying."

The Doctor took one last sip of his tea and sat it on the table, staying quite still for a moment. "It was because I could see you Rose. I used the sonic to bolster a connection, so I knew what was going on." A pause as Rose digested this information and then brown eyes met blue as he spoke again. "It was...there wasn't time for a proper goodbye."

She stared at him for a moment, the whole of what he said to her in her head.

"_This is Emergency Programme One. Rose, now listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing. We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape. And that's okay. Hope it's a good death. But I promised to look after you, and that's what I'm doing. The TARDIS is taking you home. And I bet you're fussing and moaning now. Typical. But hold on and just listen a bit more. The TARDIS can never return for me. Emergency Programme One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do. Let the TARDIS die. Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it. No one'll even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years, the world'll move on and the box will be buried. And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all, one thing. Have a good life. Do that for me, Rose. Have a fantastic lif_e. "

For a moment longer, her eyes met his as she let the fact that he could see her as he said goodbye made her sad and she felt shaken. She'd had no idea what was going on, had been trying her best to get back to him, but he had to think he was dying, that it was it. There was no way to survive all those Dalek's. How hard had it been for him to know why he had sent her away? She could go either way with this. Be mad he sent her away, knowing there had been no other option for him, just like there had been no other option for him or? Let it go, understand why he had done it and forgive it. She was choosing option two. Why hurt him more then he'd already been. The pain in his eyes was truly enough to make her understand why he did what he did.

Instead, she stood up, placed her tea cup down and then moved over to him, hugging him for a moment, laughing at the surprised noise he made before he hugged her back. She pressed her face into his jacket, just taking in the moment for what it was before she pulled away and grinned at him cheekily. "Next time, well, just dont send me away again Doctor. Please. I'm already having a fantastic life and I dont plan on going anywhere anytime soon. I'm staying forever don't ya know." With that said, she hugged him once more nd headed off towards her bedroom, not noticing the look upon his face. It was almost wonder at her not yelling at him and awe at her promise of forever, and heartache, because her forever wasnt nearly as long as his was, but he found he liked hearing it anyway...


	8. Note

I will be updating. I promise. I Just got my laptop back...so hence the no new chapters for months


End file.
